


Talk it out

by yarboyandy



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Robin n catwoman care about eachother, THE ANGST IS THERE FOR LIKE 2 SECONDS, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, bonding between robin n catwoman, the smallest amount of transphobia. like the littlest bit, the tags got fucked im sorry lol????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarboyandy/pseuds/yarboyandy
Summary: Catwoman hurts Robin and feels bad about it. Robin visits her to talk it out.





	Talk it out

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm idk what Batman this is I kinda see the 1960's batman but also idk. 
> 
> I wrote most of this at work!! I'm a trans dude n I wanted to write a trans Robin fic so I decided this was a cute idea. Sorry if it's weirdly written. I wrote this at work n it's kinda hard to write well while being a lifeguard. 
> 
> Only slight warning is that Catwoman unbuttons Robin's shirt but it's not for like. that reason. Thanks hope u enjoy

“Let’s just make this quick Bird boy.” Catwoman smiled at the slightly anxious looking teenager. “I have a date with a certain Bat.”

Catwoman had been waiting for this opportunity for weeks. She had no intent of staying in jail, in fact, in the first hour of being there she already was ready to escape with the other group of villains. The only thing keeping her there was the fact Batman was willing to visit her whenever. Despite this, she grew rather bored of just conversation and opted for a more romantic route. 

What could be more romantic than kidnapping his kid as a way to get him to go on a date with you?

After weeks of watching the two from the shadows, stealing the best bottle of wine she could and perfecting the perfect dinner, she pounced at the moment Batman broke away from his partner. Excitement filled her chest as she managed to take down the unexpecting teeanger from behind and aprehended him. 

“Catwoman, come on.” Robin groaned, fighting against the duct tape that was pinning his hands behind his back. “Can’t this wait for like, a different night? Rounds are almost over and I have a chemistry test tomorrow.”

Catwoman frowned at the lack of fear in the boys voice. Guess he was just as sick of her as she was of him.

“I’ve been growing bored of the regular conversations with Batty.” Catwoman circled Robin. “But he won’t just won’t grow a pair and ask me out on a dinner date...I decided to do it myself.”

Robin twisted around to look at catwoman, raising an eyebrow, still looking disinterested. 

“And I’m a part of this because….?” he asked 

“He just needs a reason to show up.” Catwoman said. “As much as I hate you, that boy scout won’t do anything romantic with me as long as I broke out of jail. You’ll just sit in the back or something.” Catwoman paused. “Then we’ll kill you.” she grinned, again Robin rolled his eyes.

“Riiiight.” he said, not being scared in the slightest at the threat. “I’m really not in the mood to sit through that. Believe me, he’s just gonna talk about how “Justice comes before love!”” Robin said in a mocking tone. “It’ll be boring and suck.”

“You really wanna take that chemistry quiz huh.” Catwoman slouched her shoulders. His kid was no fun anymore, but she couldn’t help but find the teens mocking of his partner slightly funny, even he had to admit Batman was a bit full of it.

Catwoman took the ransom letter out her bag.  
“This sound good to you?” She turned to ask Robin, reading the letter aloud.

“Batman, I have the brat. Come to the old apartment building next to the pier. Third floor. I will leave him unharmed as long as you eat dinner with me. Hope you like red wine~

Catwoman.”

“Straight to the point I see.” Robin raised his eyebrows again. “Do I get a doggie bag to bring home?”

Catwoman smiled as she tried to find a place to put the note, ignoring the sounds of the teenager trying to free his hands. Looking around the barren rooftop, she frowned at the fact there was nothing that would catch Batman’s eye.

“Hey kid, I need your shirt.”

The sound of struggling stopped right away. Catwoman turned around confused at Robins silence.

“No.” he suddenly said, his voice slightly more frantic. “No, no, no.” he started pushing himself back with his bound ankles. “Why can’t you just use the cape?!” catwoman was shocked at his panicked tone.

“The shirt will make him think you’re in real danger, the cape just makes it look like you took it off.” catwoman said, doing some weird hand movements while grabbing the teenager. “Come on i’ll put you in some t-shirt back at my place. I have the one of that band you like- The Runaway’s right?”

“NO!” Robin shouted, he started to put up a real fight this time. Catwoman quickly shoved her hand over his mouth and shoved his down onto his back. Sitting on his stomach she tried to undo the cape. 

“Jeez kid two seconds ago you were acting like this was nothing, now you think I’m the joker or something!” she muttered, ignoring the kicking legs behind her. She didn’t think it would take this long to get the dumb teenager off the rooftop, she worried batman would show up soon. “Just- hold- still!”

She managed to unbutton the first two buttons of the shirt quickly. Tugging the shirt open, her eyes widened at the sight.

“Uhh…” she said, looking at Robins red face, tears lingered in his eyes. She had always tried to get an emotional response from him but this was the first time he actually teared up.

To her surprise, she did not see the flat chest she expected. Instead, she saw a weird gray top, almost like a bra, that held back the teenagers chest. She stared at it for a little bit before looking back up at the teens face. 

“You- You’re a girl?” She finally asked. Her answer was a fast headbutt that sent her stumbling back.

Robin quickly moved his arms under his legs and chewed a small opening in the tape, allowing to pull his wrists apart quickly before unwinding the tape around his ankles. Catwoman rubbed her head as he quickly re-buttoned his shirt.

“I am NOT a girl.” he said sternly, his face flustered, he took the bat cuffs out of his belt. “Sorry your date stood you up, heard there are plenty of fish in jail though.” his usual snarky manner of speaking when arresting her was replaced with a flat angrier tone.

Catwoman didn’t say anything as the kid put her arms behind her and cuffed them. She wondered why she hadn’t noticed the more feminine features before, the more baby like face, lack of any kind of facial hair, the slight height disadvantage he had standing next to the male villains (and being almost leveled to the women), and the chest. Even with the weird compression top, the chest was slightly pronounced with the almost skin tight suite.

“I told the police you were here, Batman probably heard it too and is coming. I’ll see you the next time you break out I guess.” Robin muttered

“Good idea Robin, clear out so me and the lady can have some alone time.”

Robin turned around to see Batman smiling, hands on his hips, he assumed the two were bantering with one another again. Robin muttered something and turned around to walk away, batman’s smile faded and his arms fell to his side.

“Robin wait, what's wrong?” Batman flashed a confused glance at Catwoman who opened her mouth but didn’t know what to say. 

“We’ll talk about it at home.” Robin said, turning his head to the side. Batman quickly noticed the shirt untucked from shorts.

“Robin. What happened?”

“I said we’ll talk about it at home!” Robin shouted in frustration, his voice slightly shaky “I’ll be in the car.”

Batman watched Robin climb down the ladder, taken back by the boys sudden mood change.

“What did you fight about this time eh?” Batman smirked at Catwoman. “He’ll get over it, he’s still learning to control the whole emotional part of things.”

“Teenage girls are so dramatic.” Catwoman laughed. “How do you put up with her?”

Batman’s smirk faded fast.

“Robin is a boy.” He stated firmly, Catwoman got confused again.

“But I saw-when I took the shirt off-“

“Robin is a boy.” Batman interrupted her. “And don’t go around saying that. To anyone. Ever.”

Catwoman was shocked at how fast the mans tone had changed. Batman had never talked her that way. 

“Batman…” she started. The sound of police sirens echoed in the background.

“Goodbye Catwoman.” Batman had already turned his back, repeating that his partner had done. 

Catwoman sat alone on the rooftop, a confused look on her face. She could hear batman talking to the police down below, and the few policemen who began to climb the ladder to the rooftop.

“Well what the FUCK was that?!” She finally shouted in confusion before the police could take her away.

————

It had been only a week, but Catwoman couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for what she had done. Sure she had done ‘worse’ to the kid in terms of taunting, but that encounter just felt...weird. She knew Robin was more annoyed than scared of her, and seeing that dynamic change just rubbed her the wrong.

He was supposed to roll his eyes when she threatened him, she was supposed to frown when he said Batman’s heart belonged to Justice, and the both of them were supposed to complain about how annoying the man was. Even though the two were supposed to be eninimes and she was supposed to want him dead, she really cared for Robin. Seeing him that deeply hurt upsetted her too.

While the guilt built up inside her, her annoyance at the other inmates sometimes masked over it. Somehow everyone had heard about the fact she “defeated” Robin. While others had beaten him up badly in the past, they never got him to downright quit. She became quite the celebrity in the week she had returned, but refused to answer any questions regarding the ordeal. 

“I heard you managed to make the Brat quit without even touching him.” The joker said at dinner one night.Catwoman groaned. Why couldn’t they let her wallow in her own sadness in peace?!

“What did you say?!” The penguin popped in, nearly making her drop her spoon full of corn.

Catwoman picked her food tray up and turned around. Poison ivy suddenly blocked her path.

“ Batty is at it alone” Poison Ivy was practically jump up and down “Him and I fought last night, the kid was nowhere. If we plan soon we can take Bat dow-”

“Just let it go!” Catwoman threw her tray down back on the table. “God you all are so annoying. The kid didn’t quit I just spooked him a little!”

“HOW?!” all the villains yelled at once. Catwoman wondered if she should tell them, but she didn’t want to let Batman down...or get the kid hurt. The sudden care in her heart for the two idiots really pissed her off.

“If I told you, how would I stay on top?” Catwoman asked as she walked out of the room, ignoring the angry words the other villains threw her way.  
——

“Um. Hey.” A voice whispered through her window.

Catwoman lifted her head from the bed and looked out the window. It was pretty late at night, the moon shined into her cell, allowing for the silhouette to cast a shadow over her bed. She quickly realized the lack of pointy ears meant one thing.

“Robin?” She rubbed her eyes. “Does Batman know you’re-“

“No…He thinks I’m asleep.” he admitted. She noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual outfit; only the mask returned with a pair of jeans and blue sweater. “Sorry I’m not really dressed, I just wanted to talk real quick.”

“That’s fine. I heard you quit.” Catwoman said, Robin looked away.

“Oh. Well not really.” He admitted. “I didn’t want to fight other villains knowing they knew.”

“What? I didn’t tell anyone you’re a girl.” Catwoman said. “I mean-”

“I’m not a girl.” Robin said flatly. “I’m a trans guy. I was born a girl...But I’m not anymore.” He trailed off a bit at the end. “So...stop callin me that.

“Oh. Well I didn’t tell anyone that, and I won’t.” catwoman said. The two were silent for a second. “I’m uh...sorry by the way. I feel really bad about that whole thing.”

“It’s fine, I kinda overreacted.” Robin shrugged.

“But it’s not fine!” Catwoman shouted, then lowered her voice. “You said no and I should have stopped. I would be pretty pissed if someone tried to strip me….while tied up.” She realized how bad that sounded.

“Uh….don’t you hate me? Like want me dead?” Robin tilted his head to the side slightly.

“No…” Catwoman muttered. “I don’t….completely hate you…”

“Oh word?” Robin giggled. “Can you say that again? A bit louder for me please?” he cupped his ear and leaned in a bit closer.

Catwoman couldn’t help but crack a small smile. The Bird she knew was coming back.

“I said I don’t hate you!” She said loudly into his ear, laughing a bit herself. “We have a system, y’know? I said I’ll kill you, you say Batman will never give in, yada yada yada, we complain about him.” She shrugged. Robin laughed. “I’m sorry I had to mess that up and all.” Catwoman sighed.

“Hey, don’t sweat it.” He shrugged.”I don’t completely hate you either. You’re a pretty cool cat.”

“Thanks...Boy blunder.” she smirked, softly punching his shoulder through the bars. Robin shook his head. The silence came back.

“Can I ask you something? Like weird?” Catwoman said. “It’s fine if you don’t wanna answer it.”

“Go for it.” Robin shrugged.

“Did Batman call you...like Canary before you told him?” She asked, Robin burst out laughing.

“No!” He giggled, wiping a tear from his eye. “I told him the week after he adopted me. I’ve always been Robin. “He’s been great about it y’know. Never questioned me on it. He does get defensive about it around others though. You know he calls my horomone shots ‘bat enhancer shots’”?

“Say, what’s that weird bra you wear? Doesn’t it hurt to get punched in the tit when fighting?.” Catwoman said, tilting her head slightly. “Doesn’t it hurt to get punched in the tits?”

“Eh.” Robin shrugged. “It’s called a binder. But the inside has weird patting so my chest won’t get too damaged. I’ll get them taken off at some point.”

“No offense but...I’m surprised no other villain has noticed you’re a girl- I mean trans.” Catwoman bit the inside of her cheek as punishment. “Sorry, kinda new to it.”

“No worries.” robin raised his hand. “Why do you think I fight in the dark? Also I’m only a B cup anyways, the villains are kinda slow. They won't figure it out any time soon.” Robin said. “No offense.”

“None taken, I know.” Catwoman smiled and closed her eyes. “Batsy isn’t too mad at me right?”

“Naw, He’ll get over it. More mad you took my shirt off than anything.” Robin scratched his nose. “He’s just weird like that. He gets pissed at dumb stuff but all I do is give him a tastykake with a glass of white wine and show him a weird dog video. Then he kinda forgets.”

“Thanks for the advice kid.” Catwoman said. “I’ll try it on him next time….put a good word in for me?”

“As much as I wanna say I won’t, I will.” Robin nodded. “Make sure you keep your lips sealed about this alright? Not just the trans thing but...this conversation. I’ll never hear the end of it if I admitted I didn’t hate you.”

“Same goes to you, Buster brown.” She finger gunned him. “You’re a good kid y’know? Try to stay outta trouble, maybe I won’t kill ya.”

“I’ll try.” Robin shrugged, preparing for his descent downwards. “See you next time you escape.” He waved as he jumped off the building. Catwoman cracked a smile. 

“Nice to see we’re all made up.” a voice called from above her.

“You heard the whole thing didn't you.” Catwoman sighed. “He’s a good kid. Don’t get him too hurt out there alright?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” the voice said, moving down to where Robin was. The point ears were familiar. “You know I’ll never forget that you admitted you actually care about him?”

“As long as you taunt him for saying he cares about me.” Catwoman grinned, Batman chuckled a bit.

“I won’t. I better hurry back before he realizes I’m gone. I'm actually in some hot water right now. I shrunk his favorite baggy shirt.”  
“No kiss for the road?” She asked as she watched Batman turn around. “Just one.” She purred.

“Just one.” He smiled back.


End file.
